Amanda Payne
|media = *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' (© 2018 Dark Horse Manga/Nickelodeon Group) *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Micah Wright *Viacom |artists = *MITCHELL Project *Madhouse Team *Tae Soo Kim |englishactor = *Aspen Miller |japanactor = *Emi Motoi |portrayer = Alexis Nikolas |age = 12 |nickname = *Amanda *Sunshine (Welton Payne-Smythe affectionately calls Amanda) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5' 3") |weight = Unknown |hair color = Brown (Sometimes Dark Brown) |skin group = Caucasian-American |eye color = Teal |attire = |alignment = Good |affiliation = Team Constant Payne (along with her dad and her best friend) Team Mitchell Universe ((along with her dad, her best friend, Zoey Brooks and more) |food = Soft-serve ice cream |likes = *Anthony Nguyen *Cute things *technology |dislikes = |weapons = |skills = |moves = *Flower Festival *G. Tornado *Gift *Girl Bomber *Girl Crush *Girl Dunk *Girl Jab *Girl Straight *Girl Swing *Girl Upper *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Hammer Smash *Hammer Swing *Hammer Whirl *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Kick Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Pink Typhoon *Propeller Hammer *Rocket Accel *Rose Typhoon *Somersault *Speed Up *Speed Up Lv 1 *Spin Attack *Spin Cycle *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Storming Heart *Strength Support 6 *Swinging Hammer Attack *Tag Action *Tantrum *Tarot Draw *Tornado Hammer }} |ability type = *All-Around }} Amanda Payne (Japanese: アマンダペイン, Hepburn: Amandapein), is a fictional character, also the supporting character and the main character in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. She is a immature Caucasian-American little girl with a Payne family tradition of responsibility shown in her debut Constant Payne.Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) North American instruction booklet, pg. 16. Design and characteristics Conception and visual design Amanda is a 12-year-old girl created by Micah Wright for the Constant Payne. She debuted in 2001 (along with her Dad and the rest of the cast), wearing a skinny shirt, skinny skirt and with her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The character was redesigned years later for the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. She had an early grayscale concept sketch shows her very similar to her appearance from her tv pilot counterpart (except her skirt, which became shorts with her style on it).5 Her coloring was no big deal to Wright's power Although the character was redesigned for the Mitchell X video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Sonic BoomTemplate:'s shift in tone, Sonic series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted her to be a more capable character to stand out from Sonic and offset her frequent placement on game sidelines. She became more "agile and graceful", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease.10 Personality and abilities Amanda has a cheerful, exuberant, unlucky, snappy and a fashion sensible personality.12 She is infatuated with her good friend Anthony Nguyen and spends much of her time dealing with her family's legacy, making sure her dad is safe and demonstrating her affection to Anthony. Although Doctor Payne does not reciprocate her feelings and he doesn't want doing the same ideas as he does.3 Former Sonic Team head Yuji Naka said that Amy was designed "to always chase Sonic", and (despite frequent questions from fans) it is unlikely that they will ever get married.13 Unlike most characters in the Mitchell series, Amanda can run at superhuman speeds but not as fast as most characters in the series. She attacks foes by mimicking her father's well-trained hand-to-hand combat skills, with which she is very unlucky in using. The character doesn't have any supernatural skills but to pilot an airplane shortly. Appearances Video games .]] In Mitchell Fighters, Amanda has a bit of her kung-fu experience by mimicking her father. Animation '' pilot.]] In her own 11-minute pilot debut show ''Constant Pilot, Amanda wears a mini skirt based on her main clothing in the Mitchell series. She is Funded by an immense family fortune, the Paynes exist to protect us from the worst in ourselves and from elsewhere. Now Amanda Payne, the youngest of the next generation of the Payne Family is coming of age and preparing to inherit this awesome mantle of responsibility... but her father doesn't want her to follow in his footsteps! And one of their main advesaries happens to be her father's brother Welton In Mitchell Van Morgan, Amanda has a bit concern of her father and his scientific knowledge of being a hero. Reception and impact References External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsgUSNMgB-g Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Constant Payne characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Mitchell Sports Superstars characters Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001 Category:Fictional humans Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) characters Category:Mitchell Party series Characters Category:Mitchell Tennis Series characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam series characters